A filha de Hades !
by Caterine Rosier Potter Malfoy
Summary: Uma aventura que irá emocionar vocês . O que aconteceria se Hermione - Certinha - Granger fosse filha do mais temido deus . . . . HADES .
1. Chapter 1

A FILHA DO DEUS DA MORTE !

A descoberta !

Cap 1 : Sou filha de quem?

Hermione estava em seu quarto arrumando suas malas anciosa para voltar a Hogwarts em seu 7 ano , finalmente poderia ter um ano tranquilo sem guerra e rever Harry , Rony , seus outros amigos Grifinorios e um Soncerino com o nome Draco Malfoy , em seu penultimo ano eles tinham se entendido depois d. Quando ouviu sua mãe a chamando :

- Hermione vem cá , preciso falar com você !

Quando ela desceu encontrou seu pai e sua mãe discutindo :

- Melissa você precissa contar para ela ...

- Mais Bill eu não sei se ela irá aceitar isso , ela nunca soube de nada , nunca acreditou em nada disso ...

- Mas Melissa se você não contar para ela agora , ela pode estar em perigo . . . Nós prometemos a ele que iriamos cuidar dela e proteje - la . . .

Então Hermione chega e fala :

- Vocês querem me contar o que ?

- Filha tem coisas sobre seu passado que você não ainda sabe . . . – disse Melissa nervosa –A primeira delas é que você não é nossa filha biologica mas realmente é em nossos corações , A segunda é que sua mãe biologica é Bellatrix Lestrange uma bruxa sangue – puro que você já deve conhecer e seu pai biologico é Hades , como você já sabe um deus da morte , as divindades tanto Romanas quanto Gregas realmente existem . Seu pai era um amigo minha quando mais nova e pediu para eu cria – la como minha propria filha e foi o que fiz todos esses anos . – Hermione a olhou com uma cara de choque mais continuou queta ouvindo sobre a sua verdadeira historia e origem - Mais você tem um poder que nem mesmo ele tem ,mais gente muito má e perigosa descobriu sobre esse seu poder quem nem mesmo seu pai sabe . Quando você nasceu ele usou uma poção para mudar a sua aparencia e não ser reconhecida e me deu essa outra para retirar seu cheiro ,e mais essa para muda – la de volta ao seu *normal* . Filha você não poderá ir mais a Hogwarts , eu sei que tem os seus amigos e colegas de casa , mais é muito perigoso você ir para lá agora . Hogwarts é segura para quem não é um ( a ) semideus ( a ) , as proteções desse castelo só valem para os bruxos e seres magicos conhecidos , pode ter muito gente disfrçada lá . E você também não vai ficar aqui , e sim vai para o acampamento Meio Sangue onde você poderá conhecer sua *familia* por parte de pai e fazer novos amigos .

Hermione que até agora eatava quitae

- CHEGA ! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊIS FIZERAM ISSO COMIGO ! EU DEVIA SABER , EU DEVIA SABER SOBRE MEU PAI E MINHA MÃE BIOLOGICA , EU DEVIA SABER SOBRE TUDO ISSO ! E EU AINDA TENHO QUE IR A UMA PORRA DE ACAMPAMENTO EM VEZ DE IE A HOGWARTS VER MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS . . . – Hermione gritava para os *pais* e gritava até se acalmar o bastante para voltar para o quarto e bater a porta


	2. Chapter 2 : Mais Descobertas !

Cap . 2 : O acampamento ! No seu quarto Hermione começou a jogar as suas roupas da mala para o ar de raiva , não acreditava que sua mãe tinha mentido para ela todos esses anos , e ainda descobrir que ela era filha daquela preconceituosa e maluca com um DEUS , ELA ERA UMA SEMIDEUSA ! Não acreditava que realmente seu pai ( até era estranho chama – lo assim ) era um deus ! levaria um tempo para se acostumar com isso , primeiro procuraria saber sobre esse tal de acampamento e para isso teria que falar com sua . . . ah deixa para lá . Iria falar com a Melissa ainda hoje sobre o acampamento meio sangue . Na hora do jantar . . . - Filha , o jantar esta pronto ! - Já estou descendo ! O clima no jantar ficou pessado até que Hermiona quebrou – o : - Melissa me fala mais sobre esse tal de acampamento meio - sangue que você falou , Onde é ? O que fazem nesse acampamento ? O que comem ? . . . – Hermione foi interrompida por Melissa . - Não se preocupe minha filha eu tirarei suas duvidas e falarei mais do acampamento depois do jantar , agora vamos comer ! - disse Melissa tentando parecer calma para sua *filha* . Depois de jantarem Hermione sentou - se no sofá para ouvir sua mãe sobre o acampamento que ela iria ser obrigada a ir , deixando todos seus melhores amigos quem ela tanto amava . - Ninguém sabe a localização especifica do acampamento mais acho que é perto da América Central por causa do clima sempre quente , lá eles comem as mesmas coisas que eles comem aqui e outras especiarias do lugar , nele os chamados meio - sangues aprendem a controlar seus poderes e aprendem novas abilidades com armas , corpo e outros utensílios como : escudos , capacetes , etc . . . Lá você encontrará seus primos Talia ( filha de Zeus ) e Percy Jakson ( filho de Poseidon ) e também encotrará seus irmãos Nico e Bianca Di Angelo com 14 anos . ====O diretor é o deus Dionizio que foi obrigado a *cuidar* do acampamento durante 100 anos como um castigo de Zeus seu tio por gostar da mesma Ninfa que ele . Seu pai não sabe que sua mãe era uma Bruxa e nem o pessoal do acampamento então só use magia caso nessesario , nem os deuses sabe da existncia do mundo bruxo , eles são muito cuidadosos quando o assundo é se esconder . Nem nós mesmos sabiamos que você era uma bruxa até você receber a carta para ir a Hogwarts e então perguntamos ao seu pai quem era a pessoa a qual * se apaixonou * e ele disse que o nome dela era Bellatrix B. Lestrange e então por meio do mundo magico descobrimos quem é sua mãe . Ela achava que tinha engravidado de um trouxa por isso que não ficou com você . Nesse acampamento também tem um centauro que é muito amigo nosso e adoraria te conhecer . E a ultima coisa que queria falar era que o caminho até lá é muito perigoso então não saia de perto de mim ! Se quiser pode fazer outras perguntas . – Disse Melissa . - Eu só tenho mais uma pergunte . . . Como você sabe tanto sobre esse acampamento ? - Eu já fui para lá ! Sou filha do deus Ares , o deus da guerra . E lá no acampamento você encontrará minha irmã mais nova Clarisse , uma mulher forte e decidida a conheci quando tinha acabado de entrar no acampamento . - Disse Melissa com muito orgulho da sua irmãzinha mais nova . - Bom eu já vou para cama , quando que nós iremos a esse acampamento ? – Perguntou Hermione um pouco mais animada com a possibilidade de fazer novos amigos . - Amanhã ! Mais sedo formos , mais sedo chegaremos -disse Melissa - Fazer o que ! , bom vou arrumar as minhas malas DE novo e vou dormir ! . - Hermione demorou quase que 2 horas para rearumar as malas mais terminou e depois dormiu sonhando com o misterioso acampamento . 


	3. Chapter 3 : Indo e conhecendo !

Melissa não deixou Hermione mandar nenhuma carta para seus amigos isso poderia ser perigoso para sua segurança , poderia ser interceptada por pessoas que conhecessem sua origem e seus poderes que nem ele mesma conhecia , ainda um pouco contrariada Hermione não falou nada .

Ela já estevam dentro do carro dirigindo em direção ao longo caminho do acampamento :

- Hermione , eu realmente não quero que fiquemos brigadas , eu sei o que fiz foi errado mais era só para proteje–la de pessoas que poderiam realmente machucar você e não querem seu bem e também tem sua mãe que é uma criminosa no mundo bruxo , garanto que ela nem sabe que você é filha dela . – disse Melissa tentando se comunicar mais com a filha .

- Ela não sabe mesmo , já até me torturou achando que e eu era trouxa ( uma coisa que eu também achava ) , mais que bom que Sra . Weasley a matou de vez . Melissa eu sei o que está tentando fazer , eu ainda estou chateada mais eu vi que você fez o que fez para me protejer , mais eu ainda não consigo chama–la de Mãe e talvez nunca más consiga , mas comparada com ontem eu não estou muito brava com você e sim chateada por você Charles terem mentido para mim todos esses anos . – Disse Hermione com voz gélida , não estava com paciência para discutir mais com sua mãe sobre isso , estava cançada e só queria descançar já que a viagem ia ser longa .

- Se você realmente quer assim . – Disse Melissa ligeiramente magoada .

A viagem até o acampamento demorou por volta de tres horas e meia e quando chegaram foram recebidos por uma éspecie de Sátiro chamado Grover e Anabeth uma semideusa filha de Atena namorada de seu primo por parte de pai e soube que eles tinham ( também ) acabado de sair de uma guerra sangrenta . Eles a apresentaram a seus parentes por parte de pai e a irmã da Melissa .

Sobre o seu primo Percy , Hermione achou ele um garoto muito bonito com seus 16 anos , pele clara , corpo esbelto , cabelos pretos e olhos azuis com cor de mar . Seus poderes consistiam em : Respirar em baixo da água, curado quando entra em contato com a água, comunicação com animais eqüinos, pode andar sobre a água, senso de latitude quando está no mar, não se molha quando não quer, controla a água de forma geral.

Já sua prima Tália com seus 18 anos ( um ano mais velha que ela ) uma menina decidida , forte , que sabe o que quer , com seus cabelos escuros e olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos , Tália era uma verdadeira guerreira , devia ser ótima para batalhar . Seus poderes eram : produz e controla a eletricidade , manipula a névoa , imortal graças ao pacto feito com Artemis e pode controlar o ar e o céu .

Anabeth era uma menina muito parecida com ela na personalidade , com seus cabelos loiros , branca , olhos azuis meio verdes . Seus poderes eram : a invisibilidade , ótima lutadora e capaz de pensar um situações de alta preção .

Grover , era um sátiro muito bonito , moreno , olhos e cabelos pretos e com chifres , muito parecido com um garoto que era amigo de Draco . Seus poderes constituiam em : falar com os animais , convocar espíritos da natureza e falar com eles, pode cheirar monstro e meio-sangue, pode lançar o grito do "pânico", pode ler emoções, poderes com plantas em geral.

Tyson era um ciclope , com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros . Seus poderes eram os mesmos que os de Percy , era muito forte , imune ao fogo e outros poderes relacionados aos ciclopes .

Hermione até conheceu seu meio - irmão mais novo de 14 anos Nico Di Angelo , um garoto possesivo , bom , legal , divertido , com cabelos pretos , olhos castanho – escuros , pele morena – branca . Seus poderes consistiam em : Invocar os mortos, comunicar-se com os mortos, fazer com que esqueletos durmam, viajar pelas sombras, sentir quando alguém vai morrer, fazer com que rochas ganhem vida, entre outros.

E ele amou de ter uma irmã mais velha , e ela também descobriu que tinha outra meia - irmã ( Bianca Di Angelo ) que morreu em uma missão para salvar os outras pessoas do grupo de um gigante de prata ( pelo menos foi isso que ela entendeu ) . Ela gostaria de ter tido uma oportunidade de conhecer a sua irmã , ela devia ser uma menina muito valente e corajosa para ter feito o que fez .

No dia que ela chegou , foi muito bem recebida . Experimentou coisas novas , descobriu qual era o dinheiro que eles usavam para comprar as coisas , conheceu as filhas de Afrodite , a irmã de Melissa e vários outros Semideuses .

Já estavam no fim do dia , e todos seus novos amigos e ela estavam em volta da fogueira , rindo , conversando e se divertindo , quando Grover perguntou :

- Hermione quais são os seus poderes , **você sabe ?**

- Eu não sei !

- NENHUM DELES ?!

- Nenhum .

- Isso não deve ser legal ! Seus poderes podem te surpreender a qualquer momento .

- É verdade , mais não vai ser mais chocante que descobrir de uma ora para outra que eu sou filha do deus HADES e de um criminosa .

- Papai não é tão ruim assim com os filhos deles !Foi legal o dia em que eu passei em sua casa . . . quer dizer minha casa – se intrometeu Nico , que já tinha conhecido seu pai em sua ultima missão em que participou e eles tinham se dado muito bem .

- Não disse que ele não era legal , só disse que foi surpreendente ter descoberto isso ! – Disse Hermione tentando acalmar seu irmão mais novo .

- Nico ela só está surpresa com o que descobriu e também tem a mãe dela que é uma criminosa ! – Disse Percy tentando ajudar a sua prima a não brigar com seu mais novo irmão descoberto .

- Tabom , fazer o que !

E eles continuaram sua conversa , o dia para Hermione foi perfeito , ela se divertiu . Amanhã ela teria aulas de defesa pessoal e outras , então para se preparar ela foi dormir cedo naquela noite no chalé que tinha sido acabado de ser construido para os filhos de Hades , anssiosa para o dia seguinte e pelas aulas que viram .


	4. chapter: Relações entre corujas e cartas

Cap : 4 – Relação entre corujas e cartas ! Tirando conclusões !

_ Hermione tinha acordado animadissima para esse dia , pois ela iria finalmente começar a ter aulas , hoje seria de : defesa pessoal . Ela *jogaria* um jogo de pega bandeira , mais sabia que seria mais difícil do que do jeito trouxa de jogar ._

_ Ontem eles a disseram que ela logo ia conhecer seu pai , já que já tinha passado do tempo para esse encontro , entre deus ( pai ou mãe ) e filha ._

_ O jogo era o seguinte : tinha duas equipes , uma equipe era a azul ( atacante ) e a outra vermelha ( defesa , a que protegeria a bandeira vermelha ) . A equipe azul tem que lutar para conseguir a bandeira da outra equipe . Já a equipe vermelha tem que esconder e proteger a bendeira o melhor possivel . As duas equipes usam : capacetes , escudos e armas escolidas pelos participantes . _

_ Esse jogo ajudava mais a desenvolver habilidade de pensar rápido nas horas de *perigo* do que defesa pessoal , mais também servia para desenvolver essa habilidade que era o objetivo dessa aula ._

_ Eles jogaram 2 partidas desse jogo até a chegada da hora do almoço , quando começou a chegar várias corujas dentro do acampamento indo na direção de Hermione * Como conseguiram me achar aqui ? * pensou Hermione ,sabia o porque daqulas corujas , não tinha falado nada para Harry , Ron , Draco , Gina , e seus outros amigos . Eles deviam estar preocupados com sua ausência em Hogwarts , logo depois da guerra ela desaparece e sem falar nada . Se ela estivesse no lugar deles , tavez já teria perdido todos os seus fios de cabelo de tamanha preocupação . _

_ Tinha aproximadamente 30 corujas em sua direção . E já reconhecia algumas : a de Harry , a de Ron , a de Draco e dos gemes Weasleys . Ainda não sabia como elas tinham encontrado - a , achava que o acampamento era seguro e por isso ela tinha ido para lá , então como simples corujas conseguiram entrar ? Falaria depois com Melissa sobre isso ._

_ Todo mundo se assustou com a quantidadde de corujas que vinham até ela , até ela mesma tinha se assustado . Hermione pegou todas as suas cartas que as corujas estavam segurando nas suas pernibhas deu comida para cada uma delas , iguinorando todos os olhares curiosos para si e as guardou dentro do *dormitório* que foi feito em homenagem a seu pai , Hades . Depois as leria sozinha , agora iria amoçar e passar um tempo com seus amigos já que tinha só 3 horas de aula a tarde ._

_ Depois do almoço eles tiveram que subir eu um tipo de torre com obstaculos sem a ajuda de *equipamentos*. Isso servia para ajudar na habilidade de*movimento rápido* . E eles ficaram 3 horas nessa prova , e Hermione ainda não tinha tirado da cabeça e como essas cartas chegaram aqui e isso estava a atrapalhando de fazer esse tipo de prova e ela não conseguiu fazer isso nenhuma vez só . E com todas essas complicações deixou ela pra baixo a tarde inteira ._

_ A noite , Hermione sentou – se junto com seus novos amigos . E Grover falou a Hermione :_

_ - E aquelas corujas com vários cartas ! Como conseguiram entrar aqui ? Porque estava carregando cartas ? E Hermione você nem ficou surpresa com aquilo tudo de coruja chegando , você sabia o que estavam fazendo ?! ._

_ - Primeiro : Grover eu fiquei surpresa sim , mais não tanto como o participantes do acampamento . Segundo . . . Ah . . . – nessa hora ela teve que contar uma pequena mentirinha - : meu avô treina corujas para fazer algumas de suas terfas diarias . Terceiro : isso não te etereça ._

_ - Se eu estou perguntando é porque eu fiquei curioso !_

_ - Hermione todas essas cartas eram do seu avô ? - perguntou Percy tentando mudar de assunto ._

_ - Não , a maioria é dos meus amigos !_

_ - Você deve ter muitos amigos para receber tantas cartas Hermione ! – disse Clarisse que tinha acababado de chegar paraa se juntar ao grupo de amigos . _

_ - A verdade é que eu tenho 3 melhores amigos : Draco , Harry e Ronald . Mais como eu sai de Hogwats sem falar nada , nem para eles , e meus outros conhecidos devem ter decidido mandar cartas para mim . – disse Hermione . _

_ - Me fala mais sobre seus amigos Hermione ! – disse Clarisse ._

_ - Bom . . . Tem o Draco que é filho único , um mimado e arrogante , rico , de cabelos loiros , olhos cinzentos , corpo esbelto , mais muito fiel aos seus amigos e sua familia , sua mãe se chama Narcissa e seu pai Lucioque está preso por participarar de uma *guangue* criminosa , Draco nunca considerou ele como um pai e nem Lucio considerava ele como um filho só um Herdeiro, Draco e sua mãe ficaram com todo o dinheiro de familia . Tem o Harry , que tambem é filho único , mais não foi por não ter desejado um irmão é que os seus pais morreram quando ele tinha um ano , ele é um menino de olhos verde – esmeralda , cabelos pretos bagunçados , labios carniços , corpo tambem esbelto , muito gentil e amoroso , gosta de praticar esportes , e eu o vejo com um irmão para mim . – Depois de uma leve exclamação de Nico , Hermione continuou – E tambem tem o Ronald , os mais proximos como eu o chamam de Rony ou Ron , é o mais alto dos 3 ,tem uma familia enorme de 5 irmãos e 1 irmã , tambem adora esportes , tem cabelos ruivos alaranjados , olhos azuis claros , um INSENSIVEL , mais divertido e muito brincalhão ._

_ - Você tem algumas fotos deles Hermione ? – Perguntou Annabeth curiosa ._

_ - Sim tenho ! – exclamou Hermione pegando as fotos – Esse é o Draco – apontou para um rapaz loiro – Esse é o Harry – apontou para um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes – E esse aqui é o Ronald - Apontou para um rapaz com aproximadamente 1.90 de autura abrasado a uma menina de lisos cabelos ruivos ._

_ - Quem é essa ? – perguntou Annabeth_

_ - Essa é a Ginervra , mais ela prefere que a chamam de Gina . É a irmã mais nova do Rony e a caçulinha da familia .- respondeu Hermione . _

_ - Nossa ela é bonita . . . Ai – Exclamou Percy depois de ter levado um beiscão de Annabeth , sua namorada ._

_ - Hermione seus amigos são lindos . – Disse Pyxis , uma ruiva de olhos violeta , filha de Afrodite ._

_ - Obrigada ! _

_ - E verdade Hemione ele são uma graça ! – disse Annabeth ._

_ - Perai , eu não posso falar que uma menina é bonita , mais você pode falar que os 3 são uma graça ! – Gritou Percy ._

_ - EXATO ! – gritou Annabeth_

_ E começou a discusão entre namorados e todos foram para seus aposentos para não sobrar para eles . Quando Hermione chegou em seus aposentos ela começou a ler as cartas uma por uma até que chegou na carta enorme de Harry e ela começo a ler :_

_ Querida Hermione ,_

_ Queria informa – la isso pessoalmente , mais como você não me informou que iria sair de Hogwarts , eu decidi informa – la por carta ._

_ Primeiro : Eu e Gina reatamos o namoro ._

_ Segundo : Quando nós estavamos na mansão Malfoy ( eu , Rony , Gina e Draco ) onde passando as férias , acabei me perdendo na enorme casa e cheguei até as masmorras numa parte protegida e encontrei meus pais vivos , mais só que inconcientes . E gritei Draco e sua mãe para me ajudar a tira – los de lá ._

_ Quando o mundo magico soube foi um alvoroço só , eles até receberam a ordem de merlim pelo próprio ministro pelo seu sacrificio a um be maior e Papai recebeu o cargo para chefe dos aurores e mamãe vai virar medimaga , ela é incrivel . Todos adoraram – os , até Draco e o maluco do seu amigo Soncerino Blaise Zabine ._

_ Nem nos meus senhos eu pensava que um dia ia conhece - los . Você devia ver a cara de mamãe e o sorriso de papai quando eu contei sobre as nossas aventuras . Ela me deu um sermão , papai sorriu e Remus estava gargalhando . Depois ele falou : _

_ - Lilian , o Harry é filho de um maroto ! o que você esperava ? – ( ainda fico chocado quando Remus mostra seu lado maroto , o que acontece pouco desde a morte de sua esposa ) ._

_ Quando eu contei sobre o Sebo . . . o professor Snape , mamãe ficou muito triste e disse que devia ter perdoado o melhor amigo de infancia e assim não ter deixado ele ser comensal da morte .E papai ficou um pouco arrependido com o que fez com ele quando adolecente depois de saber um pouco da vida dele ._

_ Eles já estão bem melhore de quando eu os encontrei , papai também ficou muito triste com a morte de seu melhor amigo ( já que ele considerava Sirius um irmão ) mais Remus estava - o ajudando a supera – la , como papai estava – o ajudando a superar a morte da esposa ( Ninfadora Tonks - Lupim ) , eles são demais Mione , são melhores que eu imaginava ._

_ Pelo jeito voldemort tinha decidido de útima hora não mata – los e sim faze – los dormir num sono profundo onde nem perece que está vivo , para faze – los verem qundo ele me matar . Essa foi a primeira ideia realmente boa que Tom Riddle teve . Nunca estive tão feliz por uma decisão que aquele louco teve ._

_ Não pense que não estou bravo com você Mione , porque eu ainda estou . Eu quero urgentemente uma carta sua , nós estamos preocupados contigo e com seu bem estar . _

_ Abraços ,_

_ Seu irmão Harry ._

_ Hermione não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de ler , o Harry literalmente tinha achado seus pais . James e Lilian Potter estavam entre os vivos ._

_ Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo no momento , um pouco de supresa com essa noticia eum pouco de alegria pois Harry finalmente teria uma familia para cuidar dele e um pouquinho de tristeza , pois ela não poderia falar com seu irmão de coração por carta , o talves sim ! :_

_ Mais não dando nenhuma dica de sua localisação e usaria seu apelido para descreve – la na carta , mais faria isso amanhã já que era sabado e não tinha nada para fazer ,agora ela iria dormir , estava muito cançada com esse treinamento que ela estava fazendo . _


	5. Chapter 5 : Em Hogworts ! Harry Potter

_Cap 5 : Em Hogwarts !_

_ Gina , Ron , Draco e Blaise estavam no Salão Comunal De Grifindor sentados nas poutronas e nos sofás vermelho – dourados , os Slytherins e os Grinfindors presentes não paravam de olhar para Harry que estava quase tendo um infarto com o desaparecimento da sua *irmã* ._

_ - Harry , todos nós estamos preocupados com a Mione , mais se ninguém fez nenhuma queixa do seu desaparecimento é porque ela está segura . – Disse Draco Malfoy ._

_ - Nossa o Malfoy finalmente fez uma coisa decente ! – exclamou Rony com um tom de surpresa fingida ._

_ – HAHAHAHA , Weasley muito engraçado , mais lembra - se de que salvou a vida de vocês na mansão de minha família e também quem colocou a família em risco para isso ! - disse Draco sarcástico junto com um ar de superioridade ._

_ - Você só fez . . . – Rony foi interrompido por Gina _

_ - CHEGAAAA ! Os dois para cama já ! _

_ - Você não pode nos obrigar a fazer isso , nós dois já somos maiores de idade ! – Disseram eles ao mesmo tempo ._

_ - Eu Posso E Vou ! – disse Gina – Agora PARA CAMA !_

_ Os dois , vendo que a batalha perdida com aquela ruiva usando o estilo Molly Weasley , cada um foi para o seu dormitório correspondente . Agora as sós , Gina falou :_

_ - Harry , amor se acalma ! O Draco tem razão , se a Hermione não nos avisou que viria , é porque ela tem motivos para isso ! ela já deve ter recebido sua carta e as dos outros ! Não fique assim , se eu conheço Mione , ela concertaza irá te responder logo . _

_ - Gina , você não intende ela era uma das primeiras pessoas com quem eu começei a confiar , ela era a única com quem eu contava meus sentimentos em relação a você quando estavamos no nosso 6 ano ! Ela é minha amiga , praticamente minha irmã , e eu tenho direito a ficar preocupado com ela se ela derrepente desparecer sem dizer absolutamente nada sobre sua localização e sua saúde ._

_ Depois de terminada essa frase , Harry recebe uma carta de seus pais :_

_ Querido Harry , _

_ Nós temos uma maravilhosas notícias para lhe dar ._

_ A noticia é que - tantanranrantantannn : EU ESTOU Grávida De Um Mês , você terá um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha em 8 meses . James está tão feliz , ele disse que , desta vez , será uma menina , mais eu acho que será um menino outra vez , fizemos uma aposta . E você o que acha ? Será menina ou menino ?_

_Espero sua resposta !_

_ Beijos . . . _

_ Boa sorte na escola filho De sua mãe e de seu pai , James e Lilian Potter !_

_Obs : Seu namoro com a Gina está indo bem ? Se tiver algum problema me avise !_

_Obss : Não se preocupe com sua amiga , se ela não lhe deu nóticias ainda é porque ela logo lhe dará ou porque ela tem motivos para ficar *escondida* . _

_ Harry agradecia todos dias para merlim que não tinha perdido realmente os pais , ainda não acreditava em sua sorte , seus pais estavam vivos e ainda iria ganhar um irmão ou irmã ! Mais isso não significava que todos os seus problemas tinham ido embora , ainda faltava uma coisa para ficar realmente feliz . Não sabia o porque isso sempre acontecia com ele , mais pelo menos teria os pais por um bom tempo ._

_ Na casa ( mansão ) dos Potter*s !_

_ Lilian e James estavam animadissímos com a nóticia de um outro filho (a) . Já aviam mandado a carta para Harry com essa bela nóticia sobre outro bebe . James estava passando a mão na barriga de sua esposa quando recebem a carta de Harry e começam a le – la . _

_ Mamãe ,_

_ Estou muito feliz com essa noticia tanto quanto papai . Acho que será outro menino ! _

_ Meu namoro com a Gina está cada vez melhor , eu queria que o Sirius estivesse aqui para passar esses momentos com a gente . Eu queria ver a cara de felicidade dele quando descobrimos que vocês estavam vivos . Sinto muita falta dele , mais continuando , meu namoro com Gina está ótimo . _

_ Espero que vocês 3 estejam bem , e sobre o conselho todos já me falaram isso , mais é difícil não ficar preocupado com a Mi ! _

_ Mais mesmo assim obrigado mãe ! _

_ Beijos de seu filho favorito , _

_ Tchau !_

_ Lilian e James leram a carta com lagrimas nos olhos , eles também sentiam muita falta de Sirius , James nunca seria capaz de pensar Peter como um amigo depois de saber o que tinha acontecido com o seu melhor amigo , o seu irmão de mães diferentes Sirius e isso tudo por causa de Peter ._

_ Agora James só pensa nele como uma praga na sua vida passada . Ele se culpa de não ter impedido disso acontecer quando pode , mais ele só queria que Sirius ficasse seguro e isso acabou o condenando para a prisão perpétua em Askaban , deixando o seu filho viver com a hórrivel irmã de Lilian , Petúnia Evans sendo maltratado pela mesma , seu marido e filho ._

_ Lilian nunca mais seria capaz de ver Petúnia como uma irmã novamente , e sim como uma inimiga que já morou na mesma casa que ela ._

_ Sentia muita falta de Severus e seu humor sárcastico , se arrempendia de não o ter perdoado e não ter percebido o seu amor por ela . _

_ Se pelo menos as coisas fossem diferentes , se ela tivesse dado mais uma chance para ele , se não tivesse sido tola o bastante para achar que seu melhor amigo estava realmente falando sério quando a chamou de Sangue – Ruin . _

_ Ela agradecia ao amigo por ter feito o que fez , apesar de ter se juntado as trevas ele voltou para o lado a luz por causa de seu amor por ela . Se tivesse mais um chance de falar com ele ela o perdoaria ._

_ Enquanto isso Remus estava em sua casa cuidando de Teddy , sentia muita falta de Nynfadora , sua esposa falecida . Minervra tinha lhe oferecido um emprego em Hogwarts de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas , tinha que trabalhar para se sustentar e Sustentar Teddy o seu menino lindo . Tinha pedido a Merlim para que não passase a seu filho a sua lincantropia , seu lado lobo . James já estava preocupado com o seu estado , ele tinha andado muito sozinho esses dias , passando um tempo a sós com seu filho . Mais já estava na hora de parar com isso , ele iria aceitar o emprego oferecido por Minervra ._

_ - Papai , me empurra no balanço ! – exclamou Teddy ._

_ - Já estou indo ! – Gritou Remus do banco onde estava ._

_ Em Hogwarts . . . No salão principal !_

_ - Harry , o que dizia a carta que a Mione te mandou ? - perguntou Rony depois de já ter comido a sobremesa do jantar ._

_ - - Dizia para nós não nos preocuparmos com ela , que estava bem e em segurança . E se nós continuássemos a lhe mandar cartas ela iria correr perigos e ELES iriam saber onde ela estava e ai sim ela iria correr perigo ! _

_ - Que estranho , o que será que está acontecendo com a Mi ? - perguntou Rony a Harry ._

_ - Não sei Rony ! – exclamou Harry – Mais vou descobrir ! , e quando descobrir irei acha – la e ajuda – la no que for preciso ! – disse Harry decidido ._

_ - Pode contar comigo , amigão ! – Disse Rony . – Vou ajuda - lo a acha – la !_

_ - E comigo também ! Afinal ela é minha melhor amiga ! – disse Gina . _

_ - E comigo ! – disse Draco surpreendendo a todos presentes no salão principal, mais especificamente os Grfindor . – O que ? Ela também me ajudou , se não fosse ela minha mãe não estaria no mundo dos vivos mais ! – disse Draco deixando os presentes mais surpresos ainda ._

_ Na casa ( mansão ) dos Potter ´s :_

_ - Lilian , eu te amo sabia ? – disse James com cara de apaixonado enquanto eles estavam na cama de casal nova no quarto deles ._

_ - Eu também , meu veado favorito ! - disse Lilian com cara de sapeca . _

_ - É Cervo , C – e – r – v- o ! Acho que você passou muito tempo com o . . . – Logo depois da última palavra , o sorriso de James murchou e ali apareceu uma cara tristonha e cheia de arrependimentos passados . _

_ - Calma meu amor , lembrar dele só irá te fazer ficar triste , vamos aproveitar esses momentos juntos e matar saudades de 17 anos ! – disse Lilian tentando alegrar James . _

_ - Eu sei mais é difícil não lembrar dele , de quando aprontávamos em Hogwarts ! – disse James triste ._

_ - Foi por isso que você não aceitou a proposta da professora McGonagal ? - perguntou Lilian curiosa ._

_ - Sim , foi ! Aquele lugar me lembra muitas coisas que passamos juntos quando adolesentes , me traz muitas lembranças felizes ! _

_ - Sei como se sente James , lembra - se que Severo foi tanto meu melhor amigo com Sirius foi seu ! Eu sinto muita falta dele e me arrependo de muitas coisas que sem querer causei a ele , mais eu guardo os tempos felizes que passamos juntos como uns dos meus maiores tesouros , faça isso você também James não tente mudar o que já passou . – disse Lilian ._

_ - Lilian , eu estou assim não só porque ele morreu e sim porque ele sofreu muito nessa vida ! Até ele finalmente tomar coragem e fugir de casa , ele apanhava dos pais com chicotes , recebia crucios simplismente por ganhar a taça das casas para Grinfindor e ele nunca me contou sobre isso até quando eu próprio via as marcas em sua pele quando tinha 15 anos , nem Remus sabe disso , ele nunca contou para ninguém sobre o que seus pais faziam a ele alêm de mim . Eu praticamente tive que obriga – lo a vim morar na minha casa , ele estava com medo que machucassem seu irmão mais novo por ele ter fugido ._

_ Ele podia odiar seus pais , seus tios , suas primas , mais seu irmão ele sempre amou e sofreu quando viu que ele estava no cominho das trevas . quem achou que ele teve uma vida boa , de luxo , É mentira ! Ele sofreu abuso dos próprios pais , a infância dele foi hórrivel . E ainda , depois disso tudo , ele ficou 12 anos em Askaban preso injustamente e sem julgamento pelo ministério . E quando sai de Askaban ele fica preso na casa de seus pais pois , não conseguiu pegar o verdadeiro criminoso , um lugar onde sempre odiou até a sua morte 2 anos e meio depois dele sair de Askaban , a prisão mais segura da Grã – Betanha ! – Quando James terminou já estava com lagrimas nos olhos , já estava chorando muito . Lilian nunca tinha visto James desse jeito antes , ele estava guardando as mágoas para ele mesmo durante 38 anos sobre a infância de seu melhor amigo , seu irmão . _

_ Ela não sabia o que responder a James , então o abraçou , não sabiam quanto tempo tinham ficado deitados ali , mais nada precisava ser dito quando tinham um ao outro _

_ - Lilian promete que não irá contar isso a ninguém ? Essa historia irá morrer aqui ?_

_ - Sim James eu não contarei essa história a ninguém ! tem a minha palavra ! _

_ Depois disso eles dormiram abraçados um ao outro . Cada um viajando nos seus sonhos e pensamentos ._


	6. Chapter 6

_Cap 6 : O anuncio de um novo integrante !_

_- Quiron me disse que hoje nós iremos receber um novo integrante no acampamento daqui há 2 meses . Estam espalhando por ai que é um dos filhos de Hefesto – disse Grover ._

_ - Um filho de Hefesto ! Mais dizem que ele é um dos deuses mais fiéis ! Até hoje só soube de um filho dele , o Léo ( diminutivo de Leonardo ) . Também ter a Afrodite como esposa ajuda muito quem presa trair se tem a mulher mais bonita do mundo , senão do unverso como esposa ?! – disse Pecy ._

_ - Ela pode representar a beleza , mais não tem nenhum atributo alêm da disso ! – disse Annabet com ciúmes de Percy ._

_ - Mais a beleza dela é tão grande que não precisa de atributos para se apaixonar por ela . – disse Grover , com um olhar sonhador . _

_ - Não precisa ficar com ciúmes amor , eu só amo você – depois de ter dito isso Percy a beija como nos filmes de Hollywood , um bem lento e demorado, tentando acalmar a ciúmenta da namorada ._

_ - Hem , Hem , será que não dá para vocês pararem de se beijarem um minuto ? Não quero fazer papel de vela aqui ! – disse Hermione com raiva ._

_ - Desde quando você ficou sacástica assim Herms ? – perguntou Clarisse ._

_ - Desde que eu conheci vocês !_

_ - Nossa Herms , assim você nos deixa tão orgulhosos dessa garota que você está se tornando ! – disse Grover sarcásticamente ._

_ - Obrigada pelo elogio grover ! Me sindo aravilhad com a sua sencibilidade ! – disse Hermione também sarcástica ._

_ - Paremde brigar os dois ! – Gritou Annabet , já com raiva dessa briga boba deles ._

_ - Estraga prazeres ! – disseram os dois ._

_ E os dias foram se passando, 2 meses para ser mais exata e Hermione já conhecia e já tinha conversado com quaze todos semideuses . Nesses dias tinha ficado muito amiga de Pyxis , a semideusa filha de afrodite ._

_ Hoje seria o anuncio do novo integrante no Acampamento Meio Sangue , o filho de Hefesto . _

_ Todos estavam esperando para o anuncio no patio principal , um lugar bonito , com arquibancadas para caber todos os semideuses , cheio de arvore e plantas divercificadas . _

_ - Bom já estam todos aqui ? – perguntou Quiron . _

_ - SIM ! - gritaram eles , os semideuses ._

_ - Então , vamos começar – disse Quiron , e continuou – Esse é Charles C. Bedyling , ele é realmente filho de Hefesto com uma Humana mortal . A História de como isso aconteceu só será contada pelo próprio Charles , se assim desejar ! – disse Quirom finalizando o discurso . – Léo leve seu irmão para o dormitório de Hefesto ._

_ Quando Hermione o viu pela , parecia que sua barriga estava soltando fogos de artificio como na música Spaks Fly da Tailor Swift . Charles tinha grandes olhos verdes , não como os de Harry , mais claros que eles , um corpo musculoso , cabelos morron claro e lisos com caixos na ponta , ele era lindo . _

_ Hermione nunca tinha sentindo algo assim antes , nem quando beijou o Ronald sua antiga paixão de escola . Agora ela sabia que ele não gostava mais dela desde o beijo que foi dado quando eles *mataram* uma das útimas Horcrux que Voldemort possuia . Ele tinha confessado para ela que ele tinha se apaixonado pela Luna e que o beijo não foi o esperado , mais o Neville começou a namora – la dopois da guerra e ele sofreu por isso . _


End file.
